


That night

by DaniDubskia



Series: Sad boi Gordon [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Gordon is a sad boi, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: It's the prequel to Gordon in red
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Sad boi Gordon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725706
Kudos: 5





	That night

**Author's Note:**

> A day that I will forever cherish. And I hate it

It was a calm Saturday evening around 8 pm. Thomas was at Gordon's house helping him with cold cases. After a long silence with occasional sounds of paper turning and grunts, Thomas pipped up. "No wonder these are cold cases, we're getting nowhere" he sat up and took a big gulp of beer from his half-empty bottle. Gordon rolled his eyes they've been trying to get a crack in this case for hours. Thomas polished off his beer and went to the fridge to get another one "You know I'm gonna have to start charging you per beer if you keep this up" Gordon said sarcastically. He snorted at the quip and took a big swig of the bottle and sat down on Gordon's table directly facing the detective. "I think I can make you change your mind Gordie" Thomas chuckled a bit and he leaned into Gordon's personal space a bit. "Thomas, what are you trying to do" Gordon squeezed out, breath heavy with a need that he never thought he would experience ever again. Especially not with him. "I'm just having a little fun, I mean we've been trying to get a break in this case for 4 hours, I think we need a little time to get some steam out and get a clear head". Thomas started to get closer and nibbled a bit on Gordon's earlobe earning a grunt out  
of him. "You're drunk Thomas go home" he put his hand on Thomas's shoulder to signal for him to back off but "Well I am a bit tipsy so I don't think I should be driving" he was going to suggest uber but when Thomas leaned in to kiss him. All thoughts of getting him away disappeared. He kissed back eagerly and Thomas slid his tongue into Gordon's mouth. He moaned at the intrusion and that motivated Thomas to sit on his lap and further play with his tongue. Slipping his hand between Gordon's legs, Thomas then started teasing his hardening cock and played with the zipper. "Oh fuck" he stilled the hand on his pants "let's finish this in the bedroom". Before Thomas could say a word he immediately got up startling Thomas and started tugging his hand upstairs to the bedroom fast walking so they don't waste any time. Once they were inside Gordon immediately pushed Thomas against the wall kissing him deeply and tearing his brightly colored aloha shirt off his body. Thomas enjoyed having him lead and take control. But when Gordon started hesitating he quickly started unbuttoning Gordon's shirt and lead him to his bed. And from there it was a blur of hands and mouths licking, sucking, biting, and groping at every inch of skin they got until Thomas plunges a finger inside of him. Gordon hissed at the intrusion but after a few moments pushed down on the foreign object currently pushing in and out of his hole. Thomas added a second finger and started scissoring him open. Gordon moaned at the touch and started moving on his fingers trying to get more out of it. "Jesus christ Gordie I'm barely fucking you and now you look like your gonna cum" Thomas remarked "Don't care, need you inside. NOW" He sounded needy but he didn't care. Thomas added a third finger and quickly thrust in hard and fast and pulled out. Gordon growled at the sudden emptiness but he didn't have time to complain when a huge blunt object was suddenly worming its way inside of him. The head burned it's way inside but he wanted this right now so when Thomas was buried all the way inside Gordon immediately started moving his hips to get some pleasure out of this. Thomas stilled his hips with his hand and started to thrust hard and deep. He braced himself on Gordon's headboard to thrust deeper into him. Gordon was reduced to a moaning mess he loved the way Thomas's cock burned and messed up his insides. "Your so tight Gordie, is this your first time?" Thomas joked but Gordon only nodded Thomas stilled the actions he looked Gordon straight in the eye and stroked his cheek "then I'll make sure your first is best. Then Thomas started thrusting He lifted his hips to get a better angle but the pure ecstasy rendered him weak. Thomas saw this and raised his hips so that now his legs wrapped around Thomas's waist. And now every time he thrust he hit his prostate and Gordon felt like he could explode. He lifted his head up from the pillow so he could capture Thomas in a searing kiss but luckily Thomas had the same idea and lifted him so that they're kissing and the start making out pretty quickly. Gordon's moans were suppressed by Thomas's kisses but he still made sounds and raked his fingernails down Thomas's back to signal that he was close. He broke the kiss to ask the detective "are you close" Gordon nodded because he knew that he couldn't squeeze out any words and noded starting to rocking his hips. Thomas grabbed Gordon's cock and started stroking hard Gordon convulsed from pure pleasure and ecstasy. It was too good he squeezed out "s-so good" and came. His hole tightened making Thomas groan from the sudden pressure "you're so tight, Gordie". A few moments later Thomas came filling him up with cum and thrust slowly into Gordon's over sensitized hole. He collapsed afterward and looked him straight in the eye "I really like tonight" Thomas stroked his cheek and pulled him to his chest. Gordon relaxed and closed his eyes feeling at peace with the world. At this moment he realized that he was in love with the annoying PI who annoyed him constantly but would squeeze out the time to help him. When he woke up Gordon remembered last night and searched for Thomas but instead he found the bed empty and smelling like sex. He found a note on the bedside table saying sorry with his signature on it. Gordon sighed it was a great evening but all good things must come to an end. So he got up and checked himself in the mirror Gordon looked himself up and down. He has hickeys on the side of his chin, neck, chest, torso, and inner thighs. "He marks everywhere," Gordon remarked to himself he wasn't sure how to cover it since it went over the collar. Then he checked his phone it was a Sunday so he had the day off. He put on a brand new pair of clothes and sat on the edge of the bed thinking of last night. And after a while of thinking, he reached the same conclusion as last night. He was in love with Thomas Magnum and he was alright with that.

But now he was at a bar with his 2nd bottle of vodka watching Thomas hold and kiss his new bride. He wished that he told him how he felt sooner but he lost his chance and now he was left with a broken heart, a bottle of vodka, and that red tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Won't that's the end. I personally ship Thomas and Gordon but my friends back in the PI discord ship it so I wanted to do something for them. That's why I made the first fic but then I wanted some angst so I just had to make the second one so I hope you enjoy it


End file.
